militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Andrew Levy
| birth_place = | occupation = Writer, Host, television personality, commentator, humorist | other_names = Andy Levy | website = }} Andrew "Andy" Levy (born August 11, 1966) is an American commentator and humorist, now part of S.E. Cupp's HLN show "S.E. Cupp Unfiltered" as a panelist and senior producer. He appeared on the Fox News Channel late night show Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld, where he served as the show's "ombudsman"New York Times, 10 April 2007, At 2 A.M., Dark Humor Meets the Camera Lights from its debut on February 5, 2007, until 2013 when he became a regular panelist, and then, when Tom Shillue became host of Red Eye in June 2015, Levy returned to his role as half-time ombudsman. He is known for his deadpan delivery and libertarian politics. His personal catch-phrase is "I apologize for nothing." Early years Levy is an alumnus of Smithtown High School East in Smithtown, New York, the same high school Soledad O'Brien attended. He also graduated from Columbia University with a bachelor's degree in political science. He is a veteran of the U.S. Army (he served as a 31K Combat Signaler); his first permanent duty station was on the Demilitarized Zone (DMZ) in Korea in the 5th Battalion, 20th Infantry Regiment, part of the 2nd Infantry Division. He also served in the 4th Battalion, 7th Air Defense Artillery Regiment at Fort Bliss, Texas. Hollywood career He worked for three years as an associate producer at NBC News in Washington, DC, before relocating to Los Angeles. Levy worked in Hollywood for ten years, including stints as the publicist for the 69th Annual Academy Awards and an executive with the Directors Guild of America. While in Los Angeles he also played keyboards for singer/songwriter Dalton Grant and the self-described World’s Greatest Cover Band, Suite 69. He also blogged as the Cranky Insomniac, a blog that has been inactive since 2006. ''Red Eye w/ Greg Gutfeld'' On the show Red Eye, Levy, referred to as "TV's Andy Levy" or "TV's Very Own Andy Levy", ran the "Halftime Report" and "Postgame Wrap-Up" segments. Since early 2009 he also appeared on a brief "Pre-Game" segment at the beginning of the broadcast. Later those segments were dropped and Levy became a regular panelist. Levy also occasionally delivers fake “Fox News Alerts", such as announcing that the newsroom soda machine was out of Mr. Pibb—and segments such as "Twitter News", in which he reported on matters of "grave national concern", such as pop star Taylor Swift receiving free floss from her dentist. Levy's catch phrase is "I apologize for nothing," a mocking reference to Red Eye host Greg Gutfeld's forced apology to the Canadian military in 2009.[http://www.livedash.com/transcript/red_eye/51/FNC/Thursday_March_31_2011/577559/ Transcript of Red Eye w/Greg Gutfield, Time Ref: 00:00:54 Andy Levy says, "I apologize for nothing."] During a segment in January 2013 where a story relating to lactose intolerance was being discussed, Levy came out as lactose-intolerant himself. On occasion, Levy hosted the show when Greg Gutfeld was absent or appeared on the panel as the fictitious screen and stage actor "Victor Roberts." References External links *The Cranky Insomniac Blog *The Activity Pit Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:American libertarians Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Fox News people Category:Columbia University alumni